


I'll Explain, if I Must

by TheRimmerConnection



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Internal Dialogue problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRimmerConnection/pseuds/TheRimmerConnection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An on-the-nail double-drabble that leaped out of my head when I was trying to add to a more rambling effort. Please forgive me :l It's just a short explanation really...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Explain, if I Must

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had itchy fingers and a petulant muse who would only let me write this. No, I don't own this frood, I've got the wrong initials ;-D

I like to think that I'm a pretty level-headed guy. In the sense that if you put a spirit level across me, I come out with the bubble in the middle. But, just lately, it's been hard keeping things hoopy round here.

  
You see, people seem to expect me to notice things all the time, to _care_. Well, I don't. I've got enough weird stuff going on in here to keep me busy for life, without trying to figure out their lives too. I figure if the universe needed my input that badly, it would knock and come in, I wouldn't have to sort out the technical details myself. You see, it's not that I can't do this stuff, it's just that staying so incredibly cool requires a great effort, and if I start trying to notice things as well, I'm going to clog my brains.  
  
Understand this, some people get themselves noticed. Others just drift through...and still expect me to remember their zarking names. If I can get them down to species level, I'm doing well.  
  
Perhaps I'd be able to pay more attention if just once in a while, my heads would stop their internal dialogue.


End file.
